


Davekat, Español Edition

by kiexen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Español | Spanish, Karkat got fed up with Dave's shit, M/M, so he starts yelling at him in spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Additional Tags sum this up pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davekat, Español Edition

You stand up, comepletely fed up with Strider. Marching over to him, you start bitching at him in one of the shitty earth langauges that isn't English.  
"Lo que el Strider mierda, eres un idiota. Ni siquiera sé por qué me gustas. No entiendo cómo podría ser atraído por un pendejo de mierda." What the fuck Strider, you're an idiot. I do not even know why I like you. I do not understand how I could be attracted to a fucking asshole.  
He raises an eyebrow at you. "Dude. Te das cuenta de que puedo entender lo que está diciendo, ¿no?" Dude. You realize that I can understand what you are saying, right? Your eyes widen. He understood you? Fuck.  
"¿Qué? Puede puta me entiendes?" What? You can fucking understand me?  
"Sí, tuve que aprender español para la escuela, junto con el francés. Entonces entendí cada palabra que dijiste, sobre todo la parte en que me gustaba." Yes, I had to learn Spanish for school, along with French. Then I understood every word you said, especially the part about liking me.  
"Mierda." Shit. You facepalm and he chuckles. "Así que por qué no estás burlando de mí?" So why are not you making fun of me? He just shrugs.  
"Supongo que porque me gustas demasiado." I guess it's because I like you too. You freeze. Did he just say what you think he just said?  
"¿Qué?" What? You whisper.  
"He dicho que me gusta usted, así." I said I like you as well.  
Your blood pusher skips a beat. "¿en serio?" Really?  
"Si." Yes. You hug him tightly, and after a moment he hugs you back.  
"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo." I can not believe this is happening. You say in awe.  
"Mejor creer lo." Better believe it. He chuckles.  
"What the hell just happened?" You jump, forgeting Terezi and the others in the room.  
"If memory serves, I believe Dave and Karkat are speaking in spanish. Which is another language on earth."  
"Why do you humans have so many langauges?"   
Rose shrugs. "We just do." You pull away from Dave and look at Rose and Terezi. "And, by that display, I believe our dear Karkat just found out that Dave likes him." She smirks, and you bare your teeth at her, at which she chuckles at. You flip her off and turn around, stalking out the door. You make it halfway down the hallway before you are picked up by the waist and spun in a circle. You yelp in surprise before you are set back on your feet. But who spun you didn't let go. You start to struggle, but are stopped by the words in your ear.  
"No, usted no está consiguiendo lejos de fácil." No, you're not getting away that easy. He tightens his hold on you, just to prove his point and you flush. He chuckles in your ear and no, your blood pusher did not skip another beat. He mumbles the next part and you have to ask him to repeat it. "Te amo..." I love you. Without thinking, you blurt your responce.  
"Yo también te quiero.." I love you too.   
Maybe learning that earth langauge wasn't such a bad idea afterall.


End file.
